Date!
Date! Myuu's POV. Ik ren door een donkere tunnel. Angstig. Boos staar ik over mijn schouder en blijf lopen. De tunnel lijkt eindeloos, ik blijf maar lopen en lopen. Eindelijk zie ik licht. Licht, de uitgang. Iemand staat er voor, een heel goede bekende, ik ben zo blij om hem te zien. Een gevoel van opluchting en blijheid borrelt door mijn maag met nog iets anders. Als ik bijna dicht genoeg ben bij hem om hen te kunnen zien, zie ik opeens rood. Alleen maar rood. Op mijn gezicht en op mijn handen. Ik gil en gil. Ik kan op de een of andere manier niet stoppen. Ik voel zoveel pijn en zie zoveel rood. En dan is het helemaal zwart... ''Mijn ogen schieten open en ik schiet recht. Mijn hoofd is bekladderd met zweet en mijn ademhaling komt in stukjes. Als ik mijn omgeving heb geobserveerd en door heb dat ik gewoon in mijn kamer ben in Seiji's appartement, zaols altijd, zucht ik diep en kijk naar mijn handen op mijn laken. Het is nu al zeker 4 weken dat ik die droom, die ''nachtmerrie, heb. Diezelfde nachtmerrie. Het blijft zich maar gewoon herhalen. Eerst beginnen mijn dromen zich met beelden van Shizuo, ja Shizuo mensen. Shi-zu-o. Ik heb het al geaccepteerd dat ik gevoelens heb voor hem een week geleden. Dus ja. Eh... Ik denk dat Seiji gelijk had toen hij zei dat ik het 'Goed te pakken" had. Maar eh. Dat ga ik hem dus nooit vertellen. Of anders wordt hij nog arroganter dan normaal. Want echt, tegenwoordig begint hij me echt op mijn zenuwen te werken. En zijn vriendin Mika zeker. Er is gewoon iets aan dat kind dat zo verachtend is. Maar ik weet niet wat! Waarschijnlijk is het mijn beschermende drang over Seiji die het gewoon niet goed kan accepteren om Seiji in iemand ander's handen te laten. Maar, spijtig genoeg, heb ik daar niets over te zeggen. Met een zucht plof ik mezelf weer neer op mijn bed en staar naar het plafond. Even kijk ik opzij om te bekijken hoe laat het is. 05.00 uur. Ugh! Uit frustratie kreun ik luidop. Het is nog maar 5 uur!! 5 uur! Normaal gezien word ik wakker om 8 uur! Wat moet ik die 3 uur nog zitten doen? Misschien kan ik tekenen? Nee, daar is het VEEL te vroeg voor. Misschien kan ik beginnen aan een groot ontbijt voor Seiji en mij? En dan aanhoren dat hij weer gaat ontbijten met Mika? Ik denk het niet. Hmm... Ik kan ook gewoon terug gaan slapen...? Ja, waarom niet? Dus sluit ik mijn ogen en probeer in slaap te vallen. Tevergeefs. Ugh. Geïrriteerd open ik weer mijn ogen en staar vermoeid naar het pafond. En automatisch beginnen mijn gedachten beelden te vormen van Shizuo. Shizuo die naar me glimlacht. Die me knuffelt en laat lachen. Die me laat blozen met complimentjes. Die me troots of geruststelt en zegt dat alles goed komt. Shizuo die... me kust en zegt... dat hij van me houdt. Met die blije gedachten sluit ik mijn ogen en begin in slaap te vallen. Onbewust vormt er zich een glimlach op mijn gezicht terwijl ik verder wegdrijf in mijn fantasie van Shizuo. "BBBBIIIIIIIIEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!" gaat het irritante geluid van een bel. Met een geërgerde kreun probeer ik thumb|Ik was zo geïrriteerd...met mijn hand mijn wekker uit te zetten. Maar na een paar seconden realiseer ik me dat ik geen wekker heb gezet. En dus zet ik me, tegen mijn zin, een beetje recht zodat ik leun op mijn elleboog. Met wazige ogen staar ik naar het digitale ding en compreheer dat het niet van dat ding komt. Verward en verbaasd trek ik een wenkbrauw op. Maar waar komt het dan vandaan? "BBBBIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!" hoor ik weer en deze keer bemerkt mijn langzaam werkend brein dat het komt vanuit de woonkamer. Huh? Maar ik heb toch niks...? OH!! De huisbel! Iemand belt! Al mompelend vloek ik de persoon die belt naar de diepste grotten van Hades. Want serieus: Wie belt er nu godverdomme om 06.30 uur in de morgen aan iemand's appartement?!! Het kan beter belangrijk zijn! "BBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!!" weer dat irritante geluid! Er begint zich een kloppende ader te vormen op mijn voorhoofd. Het is echt een wonder dat ik nog niks gegooid heb naar de deur. Al stampvoetend stamp ik naar de deur en weer de bel. Deze gast is echt ongeduldig he? Maar hij heeft me echt pissig gemaakt! Ik doe niet eens de moeite om door het kijkgat te kijken om te zien wie er aan de deur staat. Zo pissig ben ik. Ik ben gewoon eenmaal geen ochtend mens. "WAT?!" irritatie is duidelijk te horen in mijn stem en als de deur open slaag, weet je wie er dan staat? Shizuo. De persoon die al een tijdje mijn gedachten en dromen in zijn macht heeft. Hij staat nu hier, recht voor me terwijl ik er sta in Seiji's lange blauwe T-shirt. En natuurlijk is het een gênant moment. Ik bemerk dat Shizuo me goed bekijkt en dan thumb|left|314px|Hij grinnikt...grinnikt. Rood word ik van schaamte en staar naar de grond. "Euh... Ik euh... Ik bedoelde euh..." ik bijt op mijn lip en scheld mezelf vanbinnen uit. Goed gedaan Myuu, nu lijk je wel een debiel!! "Euh... Ik bedoelde euh... Wat doe jij hier, euh, zo vroeg, eh?" krijg ik er uiteindelijk uit. Maar het lijkt meer op een nerveuze rommel van woorden. Tche! Ik moet echt eens stoppen met zo nerveus te doen rond Shizuo. Maar eigenlijk kan ik er niks aan doen, eh. Als ik opkijk, bemerk ik dat Shizuo fronst. Heh? Waarom fronst hij? Heeft hij Izaya gezien? Of zit er hem gewoon iets dwars? Maar als ik net van plan ben om het te vragen, laat hij eerst iets van zich horen. "Hoe bedoel je 'vroeg'?" ik trek een wenkbrauw op. Ugh, ik weet het niet gast. Het is zeker 7 uur in de ochtend, natuurlijk bedoel ik 'vroeg'. "Umm... Shizuo, het is zeker 7 uur in de ochtend, eh..." zijn frons verdiept en ik wed dat zijn ogen nu verwarring uitstralen. Als hij nu die stomme bril niet op had, eh. "Hoe bedoel je het is 7 uur? Myuu, het is 1 uur in de namiddag." wacht, wat? 1 uur in de namiddag? Dat is onmogelijk! "Shizuo, ik denk dat je je vergist." nee, ik denk het niet alleen. Ik weet dat je je vergist hebt. Kom op. 1 uur in de namiddag? Tot zo laat slaap ik nooit! "Nee, jij vergist je. Kijk maar." en dan laat hij me zijn gsm zien, waarop in digitale cijfers staat: 13.07 uur. Dus hij heeft dan toch gelijk?! Ik bloos uit schaamte. Zit ik tegen hem te debateren en dan blijkt het dat ik fout zat, beschamend! "Oh..."is het enige wat ik eruit krijg. Met rode wangen kijk ik Shizuo aan die nu luidop aan het lachen is. En ik kan niks anders doen dan mee lachen. Want dat doet zijn lach nu eenmaal met mensen. Of eigenlijk met mij, eh. "Maar nu: Mag ik binnenkomen? Of moet ik hier de hele namiddag blijven staan?" ik knipper even en realiseer me dan dat ik nog steeds aan de deur sta en hij buiten. Weer bloos ik beschaamd. "Ah ja, eh. Wat dom van me! Kom maar binnen!" ik open de deur wijder en laat hem binnen. "Mooi stekkie heb je hier zeg." zijn compliment brengt me even van mijn stuk, maar na een minuutje glimlach ik. "Dank je, maar hij is van mijn broer." verduidelijk ik. Ik wil niet dat hij denkt dat ik bij een niet bestaand vriendje woon, eh... "Ah zo." eventjes laat hij zijn blik op mij vallen en glimlacht zachtjes voordat hij weer rond kijkt. "Hn. Kan wel wat kleur gebruiken, echter." met een vragende blik kijk ik rond en moet hem eigenlijk gelijk geven. Er mag wel een beetje kleur bij. "Ja, je hebt gelijk, Shizuo. Het kan inderdaad best wel wat kleur gebruiken." maar ik krijg geen antwoord. Ik draai mijn hoofd weer naar Shizuo en bemerk dat hij naar mijn schilderij van Selty staart. Ik grinnik en ga naast hem staan. "Mooi, he?" ik denk dat het een beetje hopend klonk, maar ach. Ik hoop dat hij het niet gehoord heeft. Maar ik word meteen vrolijker als Shizuo knikt. "Het is prachtig." zelfs al mompelt hij het onder zijn adem, ik versta het luid en duidelijk en het compliment betekent thumb|288px|Het schilderij.alles voor me nu. Het geeft me meer moed om te tekenen. "Wacht..." hm? Verbaasd kijk ik op naar hem en zie dat hij met grote ogen, vol van realitatie, naar me staart. "Heb jij dit getekend?" ik knik langzaam en trots tegelijk. Zijn ogen wijden zich nog meer en hij staart nu naar het schilderij. Daarna grinnikt hij en draait zich om. Met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw volg ik Shizuo. "Euh, Shizuo?" "Hmm?" ik zucht even en herhaal mijn vorige vraag. "Wat doe jij hier eigenlijk, eh?" hij fronst en meteen voel ik me schuldig. "Niet dat ik je hier niet wil, maar ik ben gewoon nieuwsgierig naar de reden, eh..." nu verdwijnt zijn frons en hij glimlacht naar me. Ik bloos. Die verdomde glimlach ook. "Ik was hier om te vragen of je iets met me wilde doen vandaag?" ik knipper met mijn ogen. Oké, dit had ik dus echt niet verwacht. Maar ik voel me ook heel erg gevleid en vrolijk. Onbewust verschijnt er een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Hij vraagt me mee uit. En als ik van plan ben om te antwoorden, zinkt het in. Shizuo vraagt me mee uit. Shizuo ''vraagt me mee uit. ''Shizuo vraagt mij mee uit! Oh! My! Gosh! Meteen worden mijn wangen roder van de realisatie. "Je hoeft geen 'ja' te zeggen, hoor. Het was maar gewoon een suggestie, eh..." dat schud me uit mijn gedachten en verbaasd kijk ik op. Dan pas heb ik door dat ik te lang stil ben gebleven. Een schuldgevoel woelt door mijn lichaam. "Nee!! Nee! Ik bedoel ja! Ik bedoel: Natuurlijk ga ik graag met je uit, Shizuo." en nadat ik dat heb gezegd, is het even stil. "Oh." is het enige wat hij zegt en ik bemerk dat zijn wangen een lichte kleur roze hebben. En ongetwijfeld die van mij ook. "Oké, dat is goed dan, eh..." hij glimlacht lichtjes en ik glimlach terug. Er is gewoon iets aan zijn lach dat me doet glimlachen. "Nou, laten we dan gaan, eh." net als ik naar de voordeur wil marcheren, stopt Shizuo me met zijn hand. De aanraking zorgt ervoor dat elektrische vonken door mijn lichaam stromen. Weer grinnikt hij. "Misschien moet je wel eerst iets anders aandoen?" hij wijst naar mijn pyjama/t-shirt en mijn wangen worden weer rood... van schaamte!! "Ah ja, dat zou slim zijn, eh! Ik zie je zo, Shizuo!" ik ren bijna naar mijn kamer. Ik ben gewoon zo opgewonden! thumb|left|300px|Hij bestelt onze ijsjes..."Zo, wat wil je nu gaan doen, eh?" verbaasd door zijn vraag kijk ik naar hem op en denk even na. "Maakt mij niet uit, als ik maar bij jou ben..." dat laatste mompel ik natuurlijk en hoop zo hard dat hij dat niet gehoord heeft. "Hmm... Wil je soms even... Umm..." door mijn ooghoeken bemerk ik dat hij rond kijkt; al nadenkend. "Umm... Wil je soms een ijsje?" bij het horen van het woord 'ijsje' kijk ik direct op en knik hard. "Ja!" waarschijnlijk klonk ik als een kind, maar ach. Dat boeit me niet. Hij grinnikt. "Op naar de ijsjes!!" en we versnellen onze stappen naar de ijsco-kar. Als we er aankomen, verdwijnen alle mensen die in de rij stonden. Ik frons. Zég! Dat is wel héél onbeleefd zene! Maar ach! Heb ik sneller mijn ijsje! "En wat wilt u-Heiwajima Shizuo!" ik rol met mijn ogen en Shizuo doet hetzelfde. Mensen tegenwoordig. "Ik wil graag een ijsje met chocolade en vanille en...?" dan kijkt hij vragend naar mij en ik glimlach. "Chocolade en aardbei!" hij glimlacht lichtjes en dat blijkt de ijsco-man te verbazen. "En een ijsje met chocolade en aardbei." de ijsco-man knikt even en begint dan aan onze bestelling. Na een minuutje waren onze ijsjes klaar. "A.u.b." Shizuo neemt onze ijsjes en geeft de mijne aan mij voordat hij de man betaalt. Dan kijkt de vrij oude man me bezorgd aan. "Hey, meisje. Ik denk dat je beter over deze gast twee keer kan nadenken voordat je met hem uitgaat. Een mooi meisje zoals jij verdient beter." iiiiiieeeeeuuuuuwwww!!! En wow, wacht eens even? Heeft hij nu net Shizuo beledigd? Oh no, he didn't! "Ik zal u eens iets zeggen, meneer! Dat zijn uw zakens niet en ik heb er al heel lang over nagedacht! En laat me nu met rust, perv!" ik grijp Shizuo's arm vast en trek hem mee. "Kom, we gaan wandelen." Shizuo volgt me gewoon en ik blijf maar pissig doorstampen met zijn arm in mijn ene hand en mijn ijsje in mijn andere. "Euh... Myuu?" "Hmm?" ik stop met stappen en kijk hem aan. "Wil je mijn arm a.u.b. loslaten?" oh! Oh ja! Meteen laat ik zijn arm los en word rood van schaamte. Beschamend! "Nou, laten we nu verder wandelen." en deze keer... houd hij mijn hand vast. En ik word zo rood als een kreeft. Hij houd mijn hand vast... En zo wandelen we daar met elkaar, hand in hand, naast elkaar, zwijgend. Maar de stilte is fijn, comfortabel. Ik voel de ogen van de mensen op me. So what? Laat hen maar kijken, boeit me niks. Alleen Shizuo boeit mij, alleen hij. "Eh, Myuu..." begint Shizuo opeens een beetje nerveus. "Ja." waarom is hij zo nerveus plotseling? "Euh... Ik moet je iets vertellen..." en nu staan we stil, naast elkaar, nog steeds hand in hand. "Ja." wat is er aan de hand? Wat moet hij me vertellen? "Wel, eh... Weet je... Ik ken je misschien niet zo lang en ik weet dat het op het begin niet heel goed tussen ons klikte, maar ik voelde wel iets, eh..." en dan worden mijn ogen wijder van de realisatie. Nee! Hij gaat toch niet...? "Ik... Ik... Eh..." nu thumb|"MYUU!!! SHIZUO!!!"staan we naar elkaar gedraaid, nog steeds hand in hand, en leunen dichter naar elkaar toe. "Ja, Shizuo?" we komen steeds weer dichter en dichterbij elkaar. "Wel, ik... Eh... Ik vind... Nee, ik... Ik..." onze lippen raken elkaar bijna. Dit is het! Dit is het! Nog een klein beetje... "MYUU!!!! SHIZUO!!!" uit schok deinsen we naar achteren en staren verbaasd naar de zwartharige vrouw die vrolijk naar me zwaait. Ik bloos verschrikkelijk hard. Uit schaamte en woede. "Ik wist het wel!! Ik wist het wel!! Ik wist het!! Ik wist het!!" blijft ze maar door ratelen. Ergernisteken. "AAAAAARRRRRAAAAASSSSSHHHHHIIII!!!" en daar gaan we dan! Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Auteursrecht